Wedding
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Seijuuro kadang tidak habis pikir dengan sifat refleksnya sendiri. Akakise fic for FID7 day 2 and you


Seijuuro hanya menatap lelah pada Ryouta yang sedang sibuk di hadapannya.

"Seicchi, lebih bagus yang mana?" Pemuda pirang itu menenteng dua pasang kemeja. Satu berwarna putih dan satu lagi berwarna hitam.

"Kau lebih bagus jika memakai gaun, Ryouta." Ia memijat dahinya. Sudah tiga hari Ryouta terus saja menanyakan hal yang sama, dengan setelan yang berbeda.

"Mou! Ini kan acara penting, mana mungkin aku pakai gaun, ssu!" Ryouta menggembungkan pipinya dan mengambil handphonenya. Mencoba menanyakan hal ini pada grup chat.

"Jika sampai sore ini kau belum menemukan kemeja dan tux yang menurutmu bagus, akan kupaksa Satsuki dan Reo untuk memakaikanmu gaun." Ucap Seijuuro pelan seraya menghampiri Ryouta dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Mana dia tahu jika pernikahan akan serepot ini.

* * *

Wedding (c) Ren

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Hal ini bermula saat Seijuuro, dua puluh empat tahun, tidak sengaja mendengar (sumpah, dia bukannya sedang menguping.) bahwa salah satu pegawainya sedang putus cinta karena sang kekasih telah lama digantung statusnya.

"Ih, kasihan ya. Sudah lama berpacaran tapi putus karena tidak diberi kejelasan status."

Seijuuro terdiam dari balik tembok. Jika dihitung-hitung, hubungannya dengan Ryouta sudah hampir memasuki anniversary ke sepuluh.

 _(Dalam hati dia puas juga karena bisa bertahan selama itu.)_

"Tapi jika aku menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin aku sudah meminta putus dari lama. Bayangkan saja, sudah lama berpacaran, tapi tidak ada pembicaraan ke masa depan."

Seijuuro terdiam. Selama hampir sepuluh tahun mereka pacaran, hal yang dilakukan hanya bertemu, bercakap-cakap (yang selalu dimulai oleh si Pirang), berjalan ke kemar dan langsung _senam kasur._

 _(Rasa-rasanya dia juga ingat bahwa Shintarou pernah berkata hubungan selalu jalan di tempat.)_

"Betul, betul! Jika aku menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin aku akan langsung berpacaran dengan orang lain yang memikirkan prospek ke depan!"

Dalam hati Seijuuro mengutuk. Teringat bahwa dulu senior Ryouta pernah melamar kekasihnya itu saat pidato upacara kelulusan.

 _(Dan yang untung saja langsung dilempar sepatu oleh Ryouta dan dikata-katai,_ "Kasamatsu-senpai no baka!")

Tidak mau kekasih diambil orang (terlebih dia tahu bahwa Ryouta itu banyak yang ngincer), Seijuuro langsung angkat kaki dan berjalan menuju toko perhiasan.

Meski dia agak malas karena begitu awal masuk para pegawai wanitanya langsung dempet-dempet sok menawarkan produk, dia langsung berkata dengan mantab, "Aku mencari cincin pernikahan. Sepasang cincin platinum dengan ukiran S&R di dalamnya, ukurannya tujuh dan delapan. Aku akan mengambilnya besok." Ia mengeluarkan beberapa ratus ribu yen dari dompetnya dan langsung membayar ke kasir.

Sang kasir yang awalnya terbengong akhirnya mengambil uang yang disodorkan Seijuuro dan menulis bon. "Apa ada tambahan lagi, Tuan?"

Seijuuro terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Ah, tambahkan ruby diatas cincin berukuran tujuh dan topaz di ukuran delapan."

.

Seijuuro melihat segala perlengkapannya untuk melamar Ryouta malam ini.

Makan malam romantis, check.

Lilin diatas meja agar mereka bisa makan dengan benar, check.

Romanée-contis kesukaan Ryouta, check.

Sebuket bunga lily, check.

 _(Dan jangan lupakan lilin aroma terapi yang tersusun rapi dari pintu masuk hingga ruang makan serta taburan kelopak mawar yang akan menemai perjalanan Ryouta.)_

 _(Iya, dia tahu jika hal romantis dapat membangkitkan mood Ryouta. Dasar licik.)_

Dia duduk dan menunggu. Tak lama suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar. Secepat kilat Seijuuro langsung menekan tombol play pada handphonenya.

Instrumen Marry your princess mengalun merdu. Seijuuro yakin Ryouta akan diam di tempat terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan maju.

Dan benar saja. Tiga menit kemudian model itu baru sampai di ruang makan dan langsung duduk.

"Seicchi..." pemuda pirang itu menelan ludahnya. "Seicchi sakit?"

Seijuuro mendengus mengejek dan mengambil buket lily yang tersimpan apik di bawah meja lalu memberikannya pada sang kekasih.

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap romantis. Apa itu salah?" Seijuuro menyeringai sedikit begitu melihat wajah salah tingkah Ryouta.

"Bukan begitu, ssu." Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja... Seicchi yang seperti ini membuatku amat senang, ssu."

Ryouta salah tingkah lagi. Dia memeluk erat buket yang masih berada dalam genggaman. Seijuuro tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Ryouta.

"Ryouta, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Seijuuro berlutut dengan kaki kiri dan melihat Ryouta dengan manik dwiwarnanya. "Kita akan menikah minggu depan. Aku hanya menerima kata aku bersedia dan ya."

Ryouta menampar dirinya sendiri. Berharap ini bukan mimpi. Dan memang bukan. Pipinya sakit.

"AKU BERSEDIA, SSU!" Reflek, Ryouta langsung loncat dan memeluk Seijuuro. Mereka berpelukan hingga api lilin menjadi padam.

.

Dan seminggu berlalu, Ryouta masih saja repot dengan pakaiannya. Dan makeup. Dan hairclip.

 _(Omong-omong karena dia tidak bisa menemukan kemeja yang sesuai selera, Seijuuro langsung membawanya ke toko gaun pengantin.)_

"Ryouta, kau terlihat hebat. Berhentilah mengecek gaunmu setiap sedetik sekali." Seijuuro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau harus segera bersiap. Ayah sudah menunggumu di depan."

Ryouta menghela nafas pelan. "Rasanya aku tidak nyaman, Seicchi. Maksudku, lenganku besar dan aku mantan pemain basket. Tubuhku tidak sesuai dengan gaun."

Ingin rasanya Seijuuro mengacak rambut pemuda di hadapannya (Untungnya dia sudah lebih tinggi) jika tidak ingat _maria veil_ sudah terpasang rapi disana. "Listen, yang nanti akan menikah denganmu adalah Aku, Akashi Seijuuro. Tidak perlu memikirkan pandangan orang lain."

Senyum Ryouta langsung mengembang. Ia mengangguk berkali-kali sampai Reo menepak bokong Ryouta karena sudah merusak karyanya pada rambut mempelai wan―pria satu itu.

Setelah semua dirasa siap, Seijuuro langsung berjalan ke altar dan menunggu hingga pengantinnya datang.

Mau tidak mau Seijuuro gugup juga saat I Found Love dari Babe dan Ceci Winans dimainkan lewat piano dan pintu masuk mulai dibuka perlahan.

Matanya mulai menatap tempat lain. Semua tamu berdiri. Ada Tetsuya yang sedang tersenyum kecil dan bertepuk tangan. Ada Daiki yang senyum setengah hati. Ada Kasamatsu Yukio yang menahan diri agar tidak loncat keluar jendela. Ada Reo yang sedang berkaca. Kotaro yang melambaikan tangan. Chihiro yang hampir tidak kelihatan karena duduk disebelah Eikichi.

Seijuuro langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryouta di hadapannya lagi. Rasa-rasanya apa yang dia lihat tadi membuatnya sakit mata.

Seijuuro sudah tidak sabar. Mungkin memang sudah tradisi jika pengantin, terlebih yang memegang posisi di _bawah_ tidak boleh berjalan cepat-cepat. Tapi tetap saja membuat gugupnya makin tidak terkendali.

 _(Iya dia gugup. Namanya juga mau nikah, man!)_

Begitu Ryouta berdiri di sampingnya, Seijuuro langsung berkata, "Aku, Akashi Seijuuro menerima Kise Ryouta sebagai pendamping hidupku. Saat susah, senang, sakit dan sehat. Aku berjanji akan mencintainya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang memegang hatiku."

Ryouta bengong. Pendeta di hadapan mereka mengerjapkan mata. Rasanya dia saja belum buka mulut.

Namun tak ayal, Ryouta tersenyum dan ikut membalas, "Aku, Kise Ryouta, berjanji untuk mencintai Akashi Seijuuro selamanya. Saat senang, sakit, sehat, maupun susah. Aku nemerimanya sebagai satu-satunya pendamping hidupku hingga maut memisahkan kami."

Cincin langsung dipakaikan, cium mesra di bibir, buket langsung dilempar, dan pengantin baru itu berlari keluar dari kapel.

Orangtua yang hadir disana hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Dasar anak muda."

.

Karena cinta hanyalah cinta. Tidak perlu title apapun.

.

End

.

.

A/N : Selamat FID hari kedua menjelang ketiga! /ditabok/ kali ini saya ngikutin tema FID ke 7 : Love wins. Gomen kalo agak ngaco gimana :"D

Btw, karna fic ini agak parody ga jadi, nama orang dan barang disini agak disamarkan.

Romanée-contis : Romanée-conti, salah satu wine yang enak dan mahalnya naujubilah.

Marry your princess : Marry your daughter karena princess dan daughter sama-sama putri. /ya

Babe dan Ceci Winans : Bebe dan Cece Winans.

Anyway saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah ngerewiew Fade Out xD maaf belom bisa dibales satu-satu karena saya gabakal ngejawab apa-apa sebelum FID kelar /dikeroyok/

Dan cincin yang sizenya tujuh itu buat Ryou dan delapan buat Sei. Tangan seme harus lebih besar. Yaoi hand gituh /dor

Much love,

Ren


End file.
